1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to roller skate apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new self propelled roller skate wherein the same is directed to the self propulsion roller skate of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self propelled roller skates of various types are indicated in the prior art such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,802; 4,445,698; 4,706,974; 4,602,801; and 4,417,737.
The instant invention sets forth a novel roller skate structure wherein the same is directed to the use of cooperative spool wheels to effect rotation of a drive wheel and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.